Following the Kiss
by sometimesfairytalesdocometrue
Summary: With that he grabbed her waist and pulled her closer making her drop her books. She began to fight against him, spinning and pushing at him. "Ryder!" Just as he forced his lips onto hers, Jake rounded the corner running after he'd heard Marley shout.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything**

Marley had been at her locker when it happened, it had been lunch and she was grabbing her books so she could spend the rest of lunch with Jake on their anniversary.

Ryder stalked up and she turned, raising her eyebrows at his expression.

"Are you serious about this?" He asked, walking even further towards her so she had to press against the lockers.

"About what?" She asked, slipping out sideways.

"This whole Jake thing."

"You mean my six month long relationship with him?"

"Yeah."

"Yes Ryder, I'm serious." She shut her locker and began to walk towards the cafeteria, rolling her eyes when he followed closely behind her.

"I just don't think he's good for you."

She stopped and faced him. "How?"

"He doesn't treat you right."

"Oh so, making me feel beautiful, making me feel wanted, making me feel loved is what? The wrong way to treat a girl, would you rather he hit me?"

"No, it's just, you should be with me."

Marley sighed, not this again. "Ryder, I want to be with Jake, how many times do we have to go through this?"

"Until you realize you're making the wrong decision."

With that he grabbed her waist and pulled her closer making her drop her books. She began to fight against him, spinning and pushing at him. "Ryder!"

Just as he forced his lips onto hers, Jake rounded the corner running after he'd heard Marley shout.

He took in the situation. Marley was trying to physically push Ryder off her but he had a tight grip around her waist.

"Oi!" He ran over and pulled Ryder off before running over to where Marley was and gathering her gently in his arms. She was shaking and the small patch of skin that was showing between her shorts and shirt had two bright red handprints.

"Stop holding the girl and fight me like a man." Ryder stood in the hallway.

"I'm not gonna fight you dude!"

"Oh I get it, you're too whipped." Ryder sneered across the hall and those gathered made an 'oo' noise.

"Jake." Marley whispered desperately, tears streaming down her face as Jake let her go to move towards Ryder.

"You know what? I am whipped, I don't care because I'm devoted to the girl that chose me over you. I don't care, I'm not gonna fight you, beat me to a pulp, I'm not gonna fight back."

"I-I can't."

"That's what I thought." Jake then gathered up Marley's books off the floor and wrapped an arm tightly around her, leading her to the one place they wouldn't be interrupted. The choir room.

Once inside Jake dropped her books on the piano and sat on the stall, smiling slightly as she lowered herself onto his lap.

"Why?" She asked in a quiet voice after a few minutes.

"I don't know baby, I just don't know."

"But today? He must know."

"He does." Feeling useless he kissed her temple and pulled her closer, noticing something out the corner of his eye. "Um baby." He lifted her floaty shirt to show the now purple handprints.

"Oh my god." A fresh new set of tears welled up in her eyes as she looked back at Jake.

"Well, we'll just have to make you feel better then won't we?" Very carefully he lifted her from his lap and onto the piano next to her books.

He then grabbed a guitar and pulled the stall to in front of where she sat.

_Your hand fits in mine like it's made just for me  
But bear this mind it was meant to be  
And I'm joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks  
And it all makes sense to me_

_I know you've never loved the crinkles by your eyes when you smile,  
You've never loved your stomach or your thighs  
The dimples in your back at the bottom of your spine_

_But I'll love them endlessly _

_I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth  
But if I do, it's you, oh it's you, they add up to  
I'm in love with you and all these little things_

_You can't go to bed without a cup of tea  
Maybe that's the reason that you talk in your sleep  
And all those conversations are the secrets that i keep  
Though it makes no sense to me _

_I know you've never loved the sound of your voice on tape  
You never want to know how much you weigh  
You still have to squeeze into your jeans  
But_

_You're perfect to me _

_I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth  
But if it's true, it's you, it's you, they add up to  
I'm in love with you and all these little things_

_You never love yourself half as much as I love you  
You'll never treat yourself right darling but I want you to  
If I let you know, I'm here for you  
Maybe you'll love yourself like I love you oh and_

_I've just let these little things slips out of my mouth  
'Cause it's you, oh it's you, it's you they add up to  
And I'm in love with you (and all these little things) _

_I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth  
but if it's true, it's you, it's you they add up to  
I'm in love with you, and all your little things._

By the end of the song, Marley was smiling as she bit her lip, looking at Jake.

"Now will you ice him out?" Jake asked, walking closer.

She nodded, "But not if he talks to me, deal?"

He grinned. "Deal, come on, let's go make the most of this day."

"Hey!" He turned around to see her still sat on the piano. "Get your cute ass over here and give me my kiss."

He laughed and obliged, making sure to not push too hard on her waist where the bruises were forming.


	2. Chapter 2

**Just warning, Marley is a little AU in this; quite a lot of tears are shed**

**I don't own anything**

Marley nervously knocked on the door, smoothing down her skirt. She hoped she looked OK; she'd never met a boy's mother before so she was a little nervous.

She smiled when Jake opened the door dressed in his usual t-shirt underneath his checked button down.

"Hey beautiful."

"Hey you."

"You look gorgeous, as per usual." He took her hand and kissed it, making her blush.

"Jake Puckerman! Are you going to make that poor girl stand on our doorstep forever?!" A voice came from the kitchen, making Marley giggle.

Jake also gave a laugh and offered Marley a hand, helping her through the door.

Once she was inside and the door had been closed, Jake had a sudden urge to hug her; this happened a lot whenever he was in close proximity with Marley.

"You know, I really am sorry about earlier." She admitted into chest, revelling in the feel of his arms around her.

"It wasn't your fault beautiful, he forced himself on you."

"I only stopped shaking an hour ago."

Jake didn't respond but pulled her closer, kissing her hair. "Come on."

They separated to holding hands and made their way into the kitchen where Jake's mom was sat at the table, a pot boiling on the hob.

As they walked through the archway that led into the kitchen the woman stood up, walking over to where her son stood with his girlfriend.

"When you said she was gorgeous, I didn't realize you meant absolutely stunning Jake."

Marley felt her cheeks heat up as the woman wrapped her arms around her.

"It's lovely to meet you Mrs Puckerman." Marley smiled once she was released.

"Oh honey, please call me Charlie. Mrs Puckerman makes me feel old."

"Well if it's any constellation Mrs- sorry Charlie, you certainly don't look it."

"How sweet of you honey, Jake get the girl a drink, honestly, where are your manners?"

Jake rolled his eyes before smiling and kissing his mom on the cheek on the way over to the cupboard.

"I saw your performance at Regionals, you have an amazing voice."

Yet again Marley felt her cheeks turn red. "Thanks."

"Do you take lessons?"

"No, but my mom says I've been singing my entire life."

"It shows."

Marley felt her cheeks flush yet again and Jake laughed as he brought her a drink over, wrapping his arms around her when he reached her.

"Well, dinner will be ready in around 20 minutes, if you two want to go up to Jake's room, that's fine but I want that door open young man."

Marley smiled and giggled a little as they made their way out of the kitchen and up the stairs to Jake's room.

"Take a seat."

"But my favourite seat isn't available."

Jake laughed but felt his heart beat faster as she stuck out her bottom lip. "And where would that be?"

Marley didn't say anything. Instead she gently pushed Jake down to sit on the bed. "There we are."

He laughed and pulled her down onto his lap, kissing her hair. "You're amazing, you know that right?"

"I've been told a few times, my boyfriend seems to have a very high opinion of me."

"Really? Well what do you think of your boyfriend?" The two were slowly leaning in closer.

"Most of the time, I like to show him how much I love him."

"Oh yeah? How do you do that?"

Marley pressed her lips to Jake's, bringing her arms around his neck. His hands were in her hair before they slowly started to travel downwards. Marley hissed as his hands reached her waist, pulling away.

She lifted up her sweater to see the handprints had turned a dark shade of purple. She looked up at Jake and was unable to stop the tears pouring over and running down her face. She was glad of his strength because she literally fell onto his chest, soaking his t-shirt. One of his hands was stroking her hair while the other was rubbing circles on her back.

"Ssh, you're OK baby, he can't hurt you." Jake whispered, planting kisses into her hair.

She was still sobbing; she found that she couldn't stop.

"Baby, you're safe, he can't hurt you."

After around ten minutes of sobbing, Marley started to calm down.

"Come on, I'll get mom to check you out."

Without warning he lifted her as he stood up and made his way towards the kitchen. Knowing fully well how annoyed Marley would be at him if he carried her in, Jake put her down but wrapped an arm tightly around her shoulders.

"Hey mom, you know I told you what happened at school today?"

"Yes sweetheart."

"Well I think Ryder grabbed a little harder than we thought."

The woman's eyebrows furrowed and she came over, asking permission to look. Marley raised her top to show the bruises and Charlie gasped.

"Honey, these are almost black. Does this Ryder know about these?"

Marley shook her head.

"Jake, give me your phone." Without questioning the teen handed his phone over, turning his attention back to his girlfriend,

Charlie scrolled through until she found what she wanted. "Is this Ryder Lynn? This is Mrs Puckerman, I would appreciate it if you came around as soon as possible, there is something you need to see."

With that she hung up and smiled at the pair in front of her before heading out the room.

"Jake." Marley's voice was soft and she sounded genuinely worried.

"What's wrong beautiful?"

"What if he... It's stupid." She trailed off her head falling down.

"Hey, hey, you can tell me, I'll never think you're stupid."

"What if he tries again?" He voice was even smaller this time and she buried her head in Jake's chest.

"Beautiful, I'm right here, I won't let him near you."

As if on cue the doorbell rang and Charlie answered it. "Ryder, come in."

Marley stiffened as the other boy walked into the kitchen making Jake turn around.

"Ryder." Jake said civilly, keeping Marley close.

"Jake. Hey Marls."

Marley didn't reply, simply moved closer to Jake.

"Ryder, I don't know if you were aware but there has been damage caused from your actions and I don't mean emotional." Charlie explained, breaking the tension between the teens.

"What? I didn't even hit Jake." Ryder looked at the older woman confused.

"Marley?"

The girl lifted her top, less this time, feeling very self conscious. Ryder gasped as the bruises came into view.

"Did I do that?" He asked walking towards Marley; she immediately recoiled and stepped back. "What's wrong Marls?"

"You're seriously asking that question? Hmm, I don't know Ryder. Maybe, it's because you forced yourself on her after she's said no numerous times, maybe it's because you wouldn't leave her alone or maybe it's because those bruises are from your hands!" Jake tried to be calm but he couldn't help but raise his voice as his anger grew. In fact, he was ready to teach the guy something about messing with his girlfriend when a soft voice came from behind him.

"Jake, don't hit him, please. Be the bigger man."

He immediately calmed down, reaching out his hand for Marley to hold.

"Ryder, I think you should go." Charlie led the boy out as the oven timer began to beep.

The woman returned to the kitchen and smiled before going about dishing up food.

"Well that was certainly eventful, let's try something a little less drama filled. Marley, tell me a bit more about yourself..."


End file.
